


You Complete Me

by griffiee



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffiee/pseuds/griffiee
Summary: Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @griffiee and my instagram @emilygriffin.books

She was crying the first time he saw her. He didn't know why, and he didn't bother asking. He didn't know her, so why should he care about her? So, instead of asking if she was okay, he just walked past her. He didn't even spare her a second glance. 

But now? This was the third time he'd seen her crying today, and he bet it had something to do with her scumbag boyfriend, Chuck Clayton. 

"It's Betty, right?" he asked, sitting beside her in the cafeteria, "I'm Jughead. You wanna talk about what's wrong?"

Betty wiped her eyes. "Nice to meet you, Jughead. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. Chuck was just berating me for my weight again, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Chuck Clayton? He's your boyfriend, right?" Betty nodded, so he pressed on. "Why stay with a guy who treats you like that?"

"It's complicated," Betty sighed, "I know he means to be helpful. He knows I've been trying to lose weight."

Jughead stood up, giving her a soft glance. "I've got to go, Betty. But, for the record, I think you look great just the way you are."

He began to walk away, but he swore he could see a hint of a smile on her face. 

Surprisingly, Betty kept talking to him, and she even encouraged him to join the school newspaper with her. Their friendship just kept growing. Before he knew it, he was spending almost all of his time with her. Really, the only time he didn't see her was when she was with Chuck. Right now, they were sitting in the Blue and Gold office. They were supposed to be working on an article, but they'd gotten distracted and now she was trying to aim potato chips into his mouth. Jughead was truly enjoying himself.

That is, until the door opened and none other than Chuck Clayton himself walked in. 

"Betty," he grumbled, obviously unhappy with what he was seeing, "We're going to be late for our reservation at the restaurant."

Jughead scowled at him. "Clayton, I see you're still a ray of sunshine."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Jones, still a homeless bum."

Betty sighed. "Down, boys. Come on, Chuck, let's go. Bye, Juggie."

Despite Chuck's presence, Jughead still bit back a smile at that nickname. "See you in the morning, Betts."

Even though Chuck was an ever-looming cloud over their friendship, Jughead still thoroughly enjoyed his time with Betty. Chuck was barely there anyways. The only time Jughead really saw him is when he picked Betty up from the Blue and Gold. Until one night, because of course luck would have it that Chuck was invited to Archie's party. Jughead figured he'd just avoid Chuck, up until he heard him talking about Betty to some of his friends. 

"Oh, yeah, she's great to keep around," Chuck was rambling, "She basically does whatever I ask of her. The only problem is her friend, that Jughead kid. She's always with him. I bet she's fucking him on the side, the slut."

Jughead clenched his fist. He couldn't listen anymore, and he didn't plan on it. He stormed over to Chuck, punching him right in the face. "Don't ever talk about Betty that way again."

Chuck stumbled back, catching his balance before tackling Jughead to the ground. "Get your filthy hands away from me and stay the fuck away from my girlfriend."

Jughead tried to defend himself, but Chuck had the upper hand. He blacked out momentarily, only remembering where he was when he felt soft hands pull him to safety. He didn't open his eyes, instead curling against the body now holding him. 

"Come on, Betty, he came at me," he heard Chuck pleading, "Let's just go home and forget this ever happened?"

"How do you expect me to forget this?" came Betty's reply, "You hurt my best friend! Look at him! He's bleeding, for god's sake! I'm sorry, but I can't ever forgive you for this, Chuck."

"Fine," Chuck growled, "I don't need you anyway."

Jughead opened his eyes just in time to see him walk out. "Betts?"

"I'm right here, Juggie. How are you feeling?"

He sat up a little. "Okay. It's just a few cuts."

Betty dabbed gently at his wounds. "I'm sorry about him. It's probably a good thing that I broke up with him."

Jughead's eyes widened slightly. "I thought you liked him?"

Betty shrugged, smiling shyly. "I've actually been more into somebody else lately. I don't know if he feels the same way, though."

Jughead blushed a little. "If it's who I'm thinking of, then I know he does."

"You really think Archie likes me?" Betty teased.

Jughead nudged her side. "Ouch. I meant me, you jerk."

Betty laughed, catching his hand with hers. "I meant you too, Juggie."

And when her lips met his, Jughead finally felt complete.


End file.
